criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Irina Nemovska
Irina Nemovska was the victim in An Elementary Murder (Case #40). Profile Irina was a 21-year old au pair (nanny) in charge of taking care of the Mills family, in particular, Sarah Mills. She was under the employment of Dennis and Janice Mills. Before her gruesome murder, Irina wore a black bra underneath a pink spotted dress. Murder Details Irina was found sprawled over a child's desk in the elementary school's classroom. Her throat had been slit with a blunt object. After the team finished investigating the murder scene, they sent the victim's body to Nathan for autopsy. The tear was unusually thick that the killer attempted to decapitate the victim. Nathan registered the cause of death as extreme blood loss, but found a thick layer of salbutamol on the victim's eyelashes, a chemical found in asthma inhalers, which meant the killer had asthma. Alex informed the team that Irina was threatened the day before her death, his uncle witnessed Irina arguing with someone over her cell phone as he overheard Irina's heated argument outside the school bus, which was the place of their next lead, in which Irina met her demise in the classroom a day later. Later, while searching Sarah Mills' bedroom, the team found a pencil case with child's scissors inside it. The scissors was full of blood and the team collected a blood sample from it. They then sent the blood sample for analysis. The result of the analysis confirmed that the child's scissors was the murder weapon, and on the scissors' handle, there were traces of sugar based powder used in the confection of a candy named Sweet Hearts and since Sarah was suffering from a type of diabetes (which prevents her from eating sugar under any circumstances), it was obvious that the killer used to eat Sweet Hearts. Killer and Motives The killer was Sarah's elementary school teacher, Jenny Honeycomb. Jenny was from a social circle which forbade people from revealing any LGBT relationship in any form or fashion. In court, Jenny admitted that she was in a closeted LGBT relationship with Irina. Irina wanted to make their relationship public but Jenny was scared of the repercussions this would have on her. On the day of Irina's death, Jenny asked Irina to come over in her classroom during recess, she had brought a gun hidden in a teddy bear with her to threaten Irina so that she can end the discreet LGBT relationship since she believed Irina betrayed her feelings for Jenny in front of her children and thought by threatening her, Irina would leave Grimsborough. Jenny wasn't planning to shoot at her but near enough so that she would be scared, but the gun was broken. Irina, thinking Jenny really wanted to kill her, then jumped at her; Jenny tried to fend her off with her inhaler but it only made Irina fight harder. As Irina pinned Jenny to a wall, Jenny grabbed a pair of child's scissors from one of the desks and stabbed the victim to death. Case Appearances *An Elementary Murder (Case #40) VB40.png|Irina's body. 40 jennyjail.png|Jenny Honeycomb, Irina's killer. Old Man.png|Irina in the Chapter 2 image of Case #40. Mills.png|The Mills family, the family Irina worked for as an au pair. Category:Victims